My Hero
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem and Mana are getting together for a date night when a car nearly hits Mana. Atem manages to save her and ends up getting hurt but there is more to the story that Atem reveals to the police.


**Di.M.H; "Hey guys what's up, someone actually requested this story. In fact a few people have asked if i do request which yes I can do. If guys want to request a story then don't hesitate to ask. I hope that you enjoy this story, please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**My Hero**_

#

Mana was walking down the sidewalk heading to the theatre where she was going to meet her boyfriend; Atem Muto for a date night. She had been excited when he had asked her to see a movie with him. Mana jumped at the chance. They have been busy studying for exams for the past few weeks now and finally exams were over. Atem had asked her to join him right after they completed their exams. Mana was so happy to have some time alone with him.

She pulled out her phone to see that he had texted her telling her that he was waiting for her outside of the theatre. She had to hurry since she didn't want to keep him waiting long. She walked onto the road when it was safe to cross or at least it should be. The moment she stepped onto the street as a car was driving toward her. Mana looked to see the car coming toward her.

"MANA!"

She felt someone push her out of the way of the oncoming car. She looked to see Atem getting hit by the car. She cried out his name as the car slammed into his body. He fell onto the street as the car drove off. Mana ran toward him as a crowd began to form. She reached him and knelt down at his side. He was awake and lying there with his legs bent at an awkward angle. A woman called out for someone to call the police.

"Atem, are you alright," she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"And let the girl I love get hit, no way."

#

Atem had arrived just outside the theatre. He had been dying to have some time with his girlfriend. He had asked her to join him for a movie after exams were over. He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone to text her that he was waiting for her outside the theatre. He had brought tickets earlier that week. He wanted just to have her to himself for a while. He looked up scanning the crowd waiting to see any sign of his beloved girlfriend.

He smirked as he heard his phone going off thinking that it was her calling to tell him that she was on her way. He stopped realizing that wasn't her ringtone. He looked to see that it was from a number that he was so sure that had blocked earlier in the month.

"Suzuki," he said as he answered the phone.

"You look very handsome dressed like that," said a voice.

He scanned the crowd but couldn't find the girl on the other line. He knew that she was close by if she could see him but he couldn't see her.

"Where are you? I thought that I blocked your number."

"Oh, you left your phone open on your desk at school yesterday, so I looked through it. You can imagine my anger when I learned that he had made plans with that girl."

"You went through my phone?!"

"Never mind that now, I'm here to see you aren't you happy to see me?"

"You're the last person that I want to see or talk with after what you did to Mana last time."

"She had it coming, speaking of which I have a good view of the two of you. I'm going to make that girl remember that you're mine."

"What are you…"

But at that point she hung up the phone. Atem looked at the phone before he looked up to see Mana walking across the street a few feet away from him. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. She was crossing the street as it was safe. He went to take a step forward to meet her when he heard a car engine coming down the street.

He looked to see a car zooming toward the crosswalk. He looked to see red hair in the passenger seat while someone taller in the driver seat. He realized that he recognized them. Watanabe and Suzuki from school; he had run-ins with them many times. Suzuki had a crush on him and would try to get between him and Mana many times. Watanabe would do anything to make him suffer since the guy didn't like him.

Atem ran toward the crosswalk realizing that they were going for Mana. She had heard the car and turned to see it coming toward her. He ran as he called out her name. He managed to reach her a few seconds before the car hit his hip. He pushed Mana to the side as the car slammed into him. He went flying and rolled onto the middle of the road. The car had driven off after hitting him. Mana called out his name as she ran toward him.

"Atem, are you alright,"

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"And let the girl I love get hit, no way."

The sound of an ambulance could be heard coming down the road. Mana grabbed his hand and held in hers. Atem looked up at her with a loving gaze. He was glad that he had managed to save her before she gotten hurt. He looked over to see the ambulance pulling up toward them. A woman ran to explain what happened to the paramedics as they exited the van. They got a stretcher and came over to them.

Police appeared and were closing off the intersection. The paramedics came toward them and lowered the stretcher so they could put him on it. Mana stood up and walked behind them as they went to the van. She asked if she could come along.

"We need to question everyone here," said an officer.

"Please," said Mana, "he's my boyfriend."

"Alright," said a female officer, "We're come by to ask you both some questions."

Mana nodded and climbed inside. The doors were closed behind her before the ambulance was leaving the scene. Mana sat down beside him and held his hand.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

"I'm so sorry; it's because of me you got hurt."

Atem reached over and cupped her cheek. She looked at his face to see his loving gaze. He sat up ignoring the pain in his ribs and kissed her lips.

"It's not your fault love; I would do it again if I had to. I love you and I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Oh Atem, you're my hero."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She returned the kiss happily. The paramedics were busy making sure that there was a room available for their arrival that they took no notice of the couple.

#

Mana sat at Atem's bed side since they arrived at the hospital. Atem had a few bruised ribs and both of his legs were broken which meant that he would have to use a wheelchair for a while. Atem was asleep at this point. Mana had made sure to call his family and told them what was going on. Yugi had answered and asked her for letting them know and that they would be there soon. Mana sat there looking at his face. She reached over and grabbed his hand. She heard voices coming down the hall. She looked to see Atem's family entering the room.

She greeted them and they returned the greeting before they asked for the story. Mana explained her version of the story. They nodded and both his grandfather and mother left to find the doctor. Yugi sat down in a chair in the corner looking at his older brother.

"I'm not surprised, that he would protect you like that," he said, "Atem, is crazy about you and he had told me that he would die for you if he had to."

Mana looked down at Atem. She knew that already. Atem was always saying how much he loves her and that he would do anything he could for her. She leaned back in her seat before she looked up at the ceiling above them. Yugi sat there watching her before he heard his mother calling for him. He stood up and walked out letting them be alone.

#

Atem woke up to find Mana curled up to him in his hospital bed. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He placed a kiss onto her forehead. He could tell that she was asleep but he didn't mind the fact that she was curled up to him. He was glad that she was feeling safe with him. He nuzzled his face into her hair taking in her scent.

"You're awake," said a voice.

He looked up to see his little brother. Yugi was sitting there with a smile on his face. He stood up and walked over to the bed.

"You feeling okay," he asked.

"Where's mom and grandpa," Atem asked.

"Talking with the doctor," Yugi explained, "the police came by earlier but you were asleep so they'll come back later."

"Good, because I have some to tell them," said Atem, "When they do."

"You know something about this don't you."

"I do know that this wasn't an accident and that Mana was the target."

Yugi's face turned pale. This was planned and Mana was their target but Atem; being the protective boyfriend that he was took the hit for her. Mana moaned in her sleep beside him. Atem looked to see her opening her eyes. She blinked and smiled at him.

"You're awake," she said.

"Did you sleep well love," he asked.

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

"I'm alright love."

The door opened and two officers entered the room. They were followed by Sugoroku and the twins' mother. The officer asked if they could talk toAtem alone. Sugoroku gestured for Yugi and Mana to follow him while the twins' mother stayed behind. Mana and Atem kissed before she followed them out of the room.

"Mr. Muto," said the female officer, "what can you tell us about the accident."

"That it was no accident," Atem replied catching them and his mother off guard.

Atem explained about the phone call that he had received before the accident and how it wasn't a coincidence. They nodded before they finished the questioning. Atem gave them the phone number that had called before the accident. He even pulled it up on his call history on his phone. They took the phone number and said that they would look into it.

They thanked him for his time before leaving the room. Atem looked over at his mother. She looked concern. He knew that she was worried about him and Mana. His family loved his girlfriend and thought that she and Atem made a cute couple.

"Are you sure about that," she asked.

"I am, there's no coincidence," he replied.

She nodded and left the room probably to call Mana's older brother and tell him what was going on. Atem watched her leave the room before he heard his phone going off in his hand. He looked down to see that it was Suzuki calling him. He had a desire to answer the phone and shout at her for putting his Mana in danger.

He could feel anger enter his body. He was going to give this girl a piece of his mind. No one tries to hurt his girl and gets away with it.

"You got some nerve to call me," He hissed as he answered the phone.

"Why did you stop us, she could've been gone and we could've been together."

"You listen here, Suzuki, if you come anywhere near Mana or I then I wouldn't hesitate to show you how angrily I can get. You stay away from us, do you understand me. Stay away from us."

He hung up and blocked the number not wanting to deal with her anymore. He sighed as he covered his face with his hands as he groaned.

"Temmy," a voice called.

He looked to see Mana standing there in the doorway. He hoped that she didn't hear anything but the look on her face said otherwise.

"Mana," he breathed.

He wished that moment that he could get up and walk over to her and pull her into his arms holding her to his chest.

"I was…"

"Mana please…"

"You knew and didn't say anything why…?"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to feel responsible. Mana, I love you and I would die for you if I have to. I…"

She stood there not saying a word. Atem wanted to move from the bed but with both legs unable to move he couldn't even swing them over the edge of the bed. Mana was shaking with guilt or anger he couldn't tell which one it was. Atem wanted to go to her and comfort her. He wanted to tell her that it was nothing to worry about and he would take care of it.

What pained him more was seeing the tears in her eyes. He hated seeing her cry; in his eyes she was better off when she was smiling than in tears. He cursed his injuries wishing to go to her and hold her in his arms while giving her comfort.

"Love," he said.

She moved into the room still shaking. He reached for her ignoring the pain that was shooting up his torso. She reached him but didn't come into his embrace as he was wishing for her to do. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. Mana didn't fight it and let him. He pulled her onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright love, I've told the police and they'll look into it," he assured her, "don't worry."

"I can't believe that she would do this to you."

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that you're safe and sound. That's all I care about."

"How can you be okay with what happened to you?!"

"Because, I'm happy that you are safe, that's all."

"Oh Temmy,"

#

Atem had been released from the hospital but he had to use a wheelchair. He wheeled himself toward the entrance of the school. Yugi was walking beside him as they reached the school. Atem wheeled himself to his locker.

"Would you like help," Yugi asked him.

"No, I'm fine," he replied as he opened the locker.

Atem was stubborn and would try to do things for himself. Yugi knew that his brother is very proud and would try not to let others help him if he could do things on his own.

"You sure bro?"

"I'm fine Yugi, don't worry."

He closed the locker and turned the chair around when he dropped his bag. He leaned down to grab it when a hand had already picked it up. He looked up to see Mana standing there. He hated that she had to see him like this.

"Hey Mana," said Yugi with a wave.

"Hey Yugi," she replied before walking toward Atem.

She handed him the bag. He thanked her and took it. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. He smirked when she did this. She walked behind him and began to push the chair. Yugi laughed before following behind them.

"I can wheel myself love," he said.

She kissed his cheek again silencing him. Yugi smiled knowing that Atem was helpless when it came to Mana. She was the only one that can get him to do things that he wouldn't normally do. She smiled loving that he was acting tough; she found it cute.

"You're so cute, Temmy," she said with a giggle, "I don't mind, after all you saved my life and I want to repay you."

"Your smile is enough for me love," he said.

She blushed. He never failed to make her blush as well as make her heart race. They entered the classroom and she rolled him to his desk. She smiled at him before kissing him on the lips before going to her desk. He chuckled as she walked away. He was glad that he could save her. He was happy that he could protect her. She was his everything, his world and he would do anything he could keep her safe even if it meant his own life.


End file.
